


To Kill Cliffjumper

by JessicaStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Character Analysis, Killing, Moral Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: A short little thing. It's analyzing why Starscream brags so much about Cliffjumper





	

Do you know how good it feels to kill someone when you yourself have had your life threatened your entire life? Do you know that power?

When Starscream killed Cliffjumper, it was a hot day in Jasper, (hotter than usual) and it felt good to feel someone else’s energon on his servos. 

 

“I snuffed Cliffjumper!” Starscream would brag… 

But really, what he meant to say was   
“I, Starscream, for a brief and fleeting moment of my existence,  
had control. I had to power of someone else’s life in my hands and I took it.  
I did it all by myself, and I could do it to Megatron”

Starscream took someone else’s life.

Starscream kept his own. 

“I personally vanquished an autobot spark” is more likely to mean “I killed what could kill me”

People kill because it feels good to know they outlived one more person.


End file.
